greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
How Insensitive
is the twenty-first episode of the sixth season and the 123rd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Bailey preps the team with a mandatory sensitivity training prior to admitting a 700-pound patient with compounded medical issues, and the case proves to be challenging in every sense of the word. Meanwhile, Derek has to come face to face with a former patient's husband in a wrongful death deposition, and spending time with a heart patient's daughter opens up some old wounds for Cristina. Full Summary In a lab, Bailey has gathered the residents for a sensitivity training. Before she can begin, they all raise hands. She knows what they want to ask, so she informs them Chief Shepherd wants them to brush up their patient sensitivity skills, and she, too, thinks they can use it. This morning just happened to be a good time, or so she claims. She reads instructions from a book. She stresses that they're not allowed to make jokes about the patients. Cristina asks what if the joke is really funny. "It's not. Neither was that one," Bailey tells her. Richard and Derek are talking about an incoming patient, and they're not sure the hospital is equipped to deal with him. Derek wonders if the equipment is even strong enough. Richard replies that since they're five minutes out, they're gonna have to figure it out as they go. Derek is wearing a suit and as they cross the main hall, they see Gary Clark staring at them. Derek says he's filed a wrongful death suit in his wife's case, and Derek is being deposed today. A woman named Lauren Turner interrupts them. She's Derek's lawyer. Richard tells Derek he's got this and leaves Derek with Lauren. Bailey gets a page and continues the lecture at a rapid tempo. The resident meanwhile joke and tease each other. Reed asks why she's going so fast. Bailey says that there happens to be a patient arriving, who'll require a little extra sensitivity. So she wants them to remember the lecture and asks them to follow her to the pit. The group joins Owen and Richard in the ambulance bay. As they wait, Meredith asks Alex if he got Izzie's message about the divorce papers. He did, but he's got to find them first before sending them back. Lexie is surprised that he got divorce papers and congratulates him, not knowing what to say. As she walks off, Meredith tells Alex that Lexie cares. Alex thinks that's ridiculous, as they're not a thing. Meredith tells him to either make it a thing or stop it, then. The ambulance arrives, followed by a large truck, police cars and a fire truck. Bailey tells the resident that there will be consequences if they don't use what they learned today. Firefighters come running over and Alex wonders what's going on. Reed asks if the circus came to town. The truck is opened, revealing a 700-pound man inside. "No, just the elephant," Jackson jokes, which has Bailey throw him off the case. The man says they're gonna need a bigger hospital and laughs, but the residents are too shocked to laugh. Firefighters and policemen help to unload the man from the truck. The man has ended up in the trauma room, but the doctors are having difficulties examining the man because of his weight. As Reed takes an X-ray, Meredith says she understands the sensitivity training now. "Yeah, no fat jokes," Cristina says. Bailey throws her off the case. Bailey asks Bobby when the stomach pains have become more acute. The last couple of days, Bobby guesses. He jokes it's hard to keep track as he's a busy guy. Melissa, Bobby's wife, arrives in the room. Since she's really thin, the doctors are surprised. Under her breath, April reminds the others about facial expressions. Bobby says Melissa likes to make mountains out of molehills, and he's already a mountain. He's the only one who laughs, so he says they're a tough crowd. As the doctors want to flip over Bobby, Alex lifts some of Bobby's abdomen, he discovers an infection. The doctors are grossed out. Jackson and Cristina find Altman, wanting on her service now that they got kicked off the case. She takes them to her consult in the ER. Callie meets her patient, Jamie Anders, in the ER. Some jackass mowed her down on her bike and then took off. Callie says that sucks and examines Jamie's knee wound. Jamie says this sucks, and she's out 20 bucks. A friend said there's always an upside to an injury, and Jamie didn't believe her, and they created a bet that Jamie's doctor would be hot. Jamie thought her doctor would be old and gnarly, and then Callie showed up, so now she owes her friend 20 bucks. Jackson informs Teddy that their patient, Nancy Temple, complained of dizziness and nausea since waking. Her daughter Kelly adds that Nancy threw up twice, so she made her mom go to the hospital. Teddy asks some questions and takes a look at the E.K.G. She tells Nancy that heart attack symptoms are different in women than in men, so sometimes they look like stomach problems. She's having one now. As they prepare to rush her to the cath lab, Nancy wonders what'll happen with her daughter. They're here alone from Miami and they're supposed to fly back tonight. Teddy says they'll call her husband and Cristina will take care of Kelly until the tests are done. Cristina initially objects, but Teddy reminds her it's patient sensitivity day and says Avery will page her when they're ready. Nancy is taken away and Cristina stays behind with Kelly. Bobby is moved to radiology too. Bailey asks Melissa about the infection, but she's never seen it before. Richard says they don't know how bad it is yet. It might be superficial, but there might be more going on internally. Bobby tells her he'll be fine, but the bed then bump against the doorpost. Bobby jokes about it as Alex tries to get the sides off the bed. Reed says they have a gurney at the other side of the door. As Richard says he doesn't want Bobby to get on his feet, Bobby is determined to get out of the bed. They all help him and Melissa is amazed, as he hasn't walked in a year. He takes a few steps and turns to Melissa. He says it reminds him of their wedding. Suddenly, his bones break and he falls onto the ground. Callie walks out of Bobby's ICU room and informs the doctors that he has bimalleolar ankle fractures, as his ankles were too weak to support the weight. Derek refuses to take a CT, as Bobby can break the scanner because it's rated for half his weight, making it unavailable for all the other patients who need it. Charles suggests they use a CT scanner from the zoo, as they have to have one to use it for rhinos or something. Bailey throws him off the case and Richard says they'll spare the man the indignity of being treated like a zoo animal. They'll have to go without images, but they'll manage with clinical labs and tests. Derek leaves to return to his lawyer, but he wants to meet with all the doctors on the case before they go any further down this road. As Richard, Teddy, and Owen leave to prepare to work him up, Lexie, Alex, and Bailey ask Melissa some questions about Bobby's health status. Melissa explains that Bobby got like this 3 years ago when he couldn't find a job after being fired 5 years ago. Food made him feel better. He's been in pain for a while, but since they discovered she's pregnant, she had to call the hospital about it. "How?! I mean, wow!" Lexie says, resulting in her being thrown off the case, too. She congratulates Melissa and walks off. Before going back to the meeting, Derek asks Meredith if Teddy and Owen can work together, as Owen seemed like he wanted Teddy to go when he asked Derek not to give her the job. Meredith is surprised and Derek walks back to his meeting. Cristina comes over, followed by Kelly, and she's surprised that Meredith is still on Bobby's case. Cristina walks off to look for Callie, as she's been all about children lately. Meredith calls her name but then decides not to tell her about what she just learned about Teddy and Owen. In the cafeteria, Lauren tells Derek that Gary doesn't have a case. She wants him to stick to referring to Mrs. Clark as "the patient" as it keeps things less emotional. Derek wonders why Gary is here. Lauren explains he's the plaintiff, and it's his prerogative, but Derek shouldn't let himself be bothered by it. Derek gets a page and says he has to go. Teddy finds Owen and thanks him. Her contract came in and she heard from Cristina that Hunt put in a good word for her, so thanks. Teddy walks off and Owen sees Meredith staring at him from the other end of the desk. The attendings have gathered in a conference room. The patient has a severe deep tissue infection, with there being a pretty significant abscess. Hunt and Sloan want to go in and debride the infected fat. Derek says that kind of weight loss is dangerous, but Owen says it's preferable to Bobby dying because of the infection. They'll have Bailey and Webber on stand-by in case things go south. The risk for the surgery is so high that Derek won't allow it. Richard can't believe that Derek is sending Bobby home to die. Derek wants to send Bobby to a bariatric center that's prepared for this kind of patient so that they don't have to waste time and resources on somebody who obviously doesn't care for himself. Richard catches up with Derek and compares Bobby's problem to his alcoholism. Bobby has a disease that he cannot control. Richard didn't recognize Derek in that meeting and he knows it was about Gary Clark. He's now seeing potential lawsuits where he used to see patients. The job can change his priorities and Richard tells him not to let it. Derek tells Richard to go tell Mark that he can start to open up Bobby. Richard walks off and Owen comes over, asking if Derek shared their conversation about Altman with anyone, like his wife. Derek asks if Meredith said something. Owen is angry as he expected that his recommendation would remain confidential, but now he's heard about it from a resident. He walks off angrily and Derek turns around, bumping into Lauren Turner. Lexie and Charles are now on Callie's service. Lexie explains to Jamie that they're going to open up her knee and wire all the piece of her patella back together. Jamie asks if Callie is going to hold her hand through the whole thing. Callie thinks it's better if she holds the scalpel, but she can hold Jamie's hand right now. So she does. Jamie says she doesn't have any more questions, but she doesn't want the holding hands thing to end, so she asks to sit for a minute. Callie laughs and says she's bad. Charles and Lexie notice the flirting. Callie tells Jamie she'll see her in the OR and walks out. Lexie and Charles confront Callie about the steamy flirting. Callie says she only flirted back to put the patient at ease, but Lexie and Charles don't really buy it. Callie says they're a little pervy. As they got lunch, Reed comes over to Alex to make a bet. They're all betting on Bobby's actual weight for 20 bucks, and who's closest gets the pot. Lexie wonders how he's still on the case as they sit down with Cristina and Meredith. They're talking about how Melissa and Bobby could've made a baby. Kelly comes over and tells Cristina she's finished with eating her lunch. Cristina tries to get her to leave as they're talking about S-E-X. Kelly says she's nine and that Cristina just spelled sex. She walks off. Cristina uses a burger and a fry to symbolize Bobby and Melissa and she and Alex joke about it, not knowing Melissa is standing nearby. Lexie brings that to their attention. Melissa understands and says there are some logistics involved, but before she tells them, she wants to hear about their sex lives. They all stay silent and she says it's probably none of her damn business anyway. The doctors are ashamed and Melissa walks off. Richard tells Bobby that the fat under his skin has become necrotic, and the infection is eating through his skin. Bobby supposed it had to come to that, as he eats everything else. Richard says the surgery is rare and risky. He asks how long he has without the surgery. Richard advises the surgery, to at least try. Bobby tells them he's tried everything to lose weight. Bailey tells him to think about the baby. Bobby says that's all he thinks about. He doesn't think a kid deserves a father like him. He wants to be gone before the kid has a chance to know who he has. He asks the doctors not to tell his wife about this. He wants them to tell her it's too risky instead. Melissa comes in and asks what's going on. Kelly asks Cristina if they can go see her mother. Cristina is trying to figure that out. Kelly asks if she's going to be okay, but Cristina doesn't know. Cristina understands that Kelly is scared. Kelly asks how she knows. Cristina tells her that when she was Kelly's age, she and her dad were in a car accident and he was hurt and she was scared. So, she knows. Kelly asks if her father is okay. Cristina lies and says he's fine. As they want to go to check on Nancy, Teddy and Jackson rush Nancy to the OR as she has a ventricular wall rupture. Cristina gets on the elevator with Teddy and Jackson, but when she sees how scared Kelly is, she holds the elevator and asks Teddy if she needs her. Teddy tells her to decide if she's in or out. Cristina gets off the elevator. A crying Melissa finds Alex to sign the discharge papers. Alex apologizes for the thing in the cafeteria. Melissa understands it's easy to make jokes about Bobby because they didn't know him before. Inside all the fat, there's the same, funny man that she's always known. He's been trying to make them smile all day, but they're all too disgusted to smile, to make him feel like a person. She thought they would help Bobby, but they're only making him feel worse. So unless he wants to tell her the next step in getting Bobby home, she doesn't want to talk to him. She walks off. Alex doubts and then walks into Bobby's room. Bobby jokes again, and this time Alex jokes with him. Alex says he got a good one. What do they call the guy who's too fat to get out of the house? Bobby doesn't know. Dead and selfish, Alex says. He'll leave a 700-pound mess for his wife to clean up. Alex apologizes for their behavior today, but he says Bobby's the one who's got to stop. He has to stop making fun of himself because he's got a wife who loves him, who's stayed with him through all of it. Alex knows what it's like to want to die because of all the crap life gives you, but you gotta look at what it's in front of you. He says Melissa deserves better. Chances are Bobby will die in the OR, and then he'll get what he wants, but then at least his wife will think that he tried. She'll tell their kid that he tried. "Give them that, at least," Alex says. The OR is prepared for Bobby's surgery. Bobby is brought in and they prep him for the surgery. Meredith and Owen scrub in next to each other in silence. Charles is back on the case, as they needed big guys. Owen gives all the residents a place in the OR, but Meredith. He says they don't need her. She walks out. Derek and Lauren are meeting with Gary and his lawyer. The lawyer asks Derek if he irrigated the ears to induce an ocular response. Derek says that wasn't necessary as there was a pupillary response. Yet, he declared Alison dead, the lawyer concludes. Derek says he misunderstands. The lawyer says that absence of pupillary response is a sign of brain death, yet Derek declared her brain dead. Derek says he never did that, as Alison had minimal brain activity. Derek turns to Gary and says he tried to explain that there was no way Alison would wake up. The lawyer concludes that Alison was alive until Derek had the plug pulled. Derek says he was unclear and he refers to Alison's advanced directive. He judged the brain activity to be too minimal for recovery. Gary starts crying, leaving Derek speechless. Lauren suggests a break to get themselves together and resume later on. Gary's lawyer agrees. Derek and Lauren walk out. In the hallway, Lauren asks Derek to stop giving them a case. He shouldn't apologize. Gary and his lawyers leave the room. Derek tells Lauren okay. In the OR, Mark says the infection is really deep. He and Owen take a look inside the fascia, but things go awry so Bailey and Webber go to scrub in. Cristina and Kelly are playing a card game in the waiting area. In the meanwhile, Cristina tries to explain what's happening with her mother. As Jackson walks into the waiting room, Kelly asks what happens if her mother dies. Cristina says they'll talk about that when that happens. She then sees Jackson, who gestures that Nancy didn't make it. They continue the game as Cristina says that if her mother dies, there are a lot of things that will happen. First, she'll feel like she could've done more to help her, but that's not true. She did everything she could. Cristina wants Kelly to remember that. Then, it'll hurt every time she thinks of her mother, but over time, it'll hurt less and less. Eventually, she'll remember her mother and it'll only hurt a little. In post-op, Callie tells Jamie that she won't be there in the morning when Jamie gets discharged, so she wants Jamie to call her if things start to hurt before the checkup. Jamie asks if she can call Callie if it's late at night and she's a little drunk. Callie doesn't know how to respond, so Jamie just takes her hand and writes her number on it. She tells Callie to use it as the spirit moves her. She then tells Callie to get out, as she's on drugs. In the OR, things continue to deteriorate. Richard thinks he's found the culprit: diverticulitis. The colon is perforated and completely infected. Bobby's been under for too long, but if they don't get this abscess under control, it'll kill Bobby. They try to move faster. Meredith asks Derek how the deposition is going. He says that apparently, he can't tell her. He asks why she told Hunt what he told her. Meredith says she didn't, she just looked at him. Derek says her face tells all when she's pissed, so now he has a staff that can't trust him. He tells Meredith to control her face. She replies that maybe he should control what he tells her. Then 80% of his day is off limits to his wife, and he doesn't want that. Neither does he. Meredith says she needs to tell Cristina because the whole thing means that Owen still wants Teddy. Meredith asks what she's supposed to do, as she can't stand around and watch her person get hurt. Lauren comes over and informs Derek that they're ready. Derek tells Meredith to do nothing. Jackson finds Cristina charting and asks about Kelly. She says social services came and put her to bed in a patient's room. Her dad should be here by the time she wakes up. Jackson tells her she was great with Kelly today and asks when her dad died. He says it was clear from how she was talking to Kelly today that one of her parents died. He understands if she doesn't want to talk about it. Cristina mockingly says he's super sensitive and says that what he saw today was her kicking patient sensitivity ass. She tells him to go be someone else's dishrag and walks off. As she walks down the hallway, she's visibly more emotional than she showed to Jackson. Meredith catches up with her and asks what she's doing tonight because she wants to go drink. Or maybe they shouldn't because then she'll talk and she's not allowed to talk. Cristina yells to go away. Meredith asks what's going on. Cristina asks her to get Owen and enters an on-call room. In the meeting, Derek affirms that he decided to recommend that care be withdrawn based on Mrs. Clark's scans and the E.E.G. He first refers to the advanced directive again, but then he stops when he remembers what Lauren told him. Gary's lawyer asks how long it took him to decide that Alison should die. Derek honestly says it took him less than a minute. Gary is outraged that Derek decided to kill his wife in less than a minute when they spent of their lives 32 years married. Derek says he's sorry. Gary recalls that's what Derek said when he begged him not to unplug his wife. Gary says that Derek didn't even show up to unplug Alison himself, so he yells that Derek is a coward and a killer. Gary's lawyer takes Gary outside with him, leaving Derek devastated. Gary and his lawyers are near the elevators. Derek wants to go talk to him, but Lauren stops him. She respects that Derek is a kind man, but Gary is grieving and they have no case. Gary got to say what he needed to say and the kindest thing Derek could say is nothing. Derek can't help him, and he won't help his hospital if he tried. She knows Derek wants to do more, but it's over. Owen is angry, thinking Meredith told Cristina, but Meredith insists she didn't tell Cristina anything. He walks into the on-call room. Cristina's been waiting for him and he asks what happened. She starts crying and hugs him. He hugs her back and she says she misses her dad. In the ICU, Richard tells Bobby that he's not nearly out of the woods, even though he survived the surgery. They still have to watch him very closely for post-op infections, and he'll need to make some serious lifestyle changes. Bobby knows. He has no choice but to lose weight if he wants to live. "Then I have no choice," he says, looking at his wife and Alex. Derek watches them from outside the room. Meredith comes over and asks him how it went. He says he doesn't want to think about what he can and can't say and who he can and can't say it to. He can't do it anymore today. They tell each other they love each other. Alex is signing the divorce papers as Lexie comes over, asking if he found out Bobby's weight. 678 pounds, Alex replies. Bailey won the bet. Lexie can't believe that Bailey took part in the bet after all the patient sensitivity stuff. Alex kisses her out of nowhere. They agree to go home together. Callie comes home and finds Arizona planning their vacation to Fiji. Callie shows her Jamie's number. She says she's not gonna use it. She doesn't want to use it. But she can't stop wondering if maybe Jamie wants a baby one day. Arizona sighs. Callie says she loves Arizona, everything about her, but there's this one thing that she needs and she can't change it and she can't ask Arizona to change. Arizona says she can't be the one who keeps Callie from having a baby. She tells Callie she loves her too. Arizona says they can keep going, but Callie doesn't know where they're going. They kiss intensely and Callie asks what they're going to do. Arizona says she's going to get her stuff together. They hug and Callie asks what'll happen. They'll see each other at work, Arizona says. Callie cries and apologizes and they repeat that they love each other. They keep hugging. Mark and Derek are golfing on the helipad. Derek tells Mark it was a good idea, but Mark says no talking. They continue golfing in the dark. Cast 6x21MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 6x21CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 6x21AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 6x21MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 6x21RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 6x21CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 6x21MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 6x21LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 6x21OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 6x21ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 6x21TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 6x21DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 6x21GaryClark.png|Gary Clark 6x21JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 6x21CharlesPercy.png|Charles Percy 6x21ReedAdamson.png|Reed Adamson 6x21AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 6x21BobbyCorso.png|Bobby Corso 6x21MelissaCorso.png|Melissa Corso 6x21JamieAnders.png|Jamie Anders 6x21LaurenTurner.png|Lauren Turner 6x21KellyTemple.png|Kelly Temple 6x21NancyTemple.png|Nancy Temple 6x21Lawyer.png|Lawyer 6x21Nurse.png|Nurse 6x21RaySutera.png|Ray Sutera Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Michael O'Neill as Gary Clark *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy *Nora Zehetner as Dr. Reed Adamson *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jerry Kernion as Bobby Corso *Rosalie Ward as Melissa Corso *Abigail McFarlane as Jamie Anders *Mia Barron as Lauren Turner *Alyssa Shafer as Kelly Temple Co-Starring *Amy Benedict as Nancy *Dougald Park as Lawyer *Kristin Johnson as Nurse Uncredited *Ray Ford as Ray Sutera Medical Notes Bobby Corso *'Diagnosis:' **Deep tissue infection **Abscess **Bimalleolar ankle fracture **Diabetes **Diverticulitis **Perforated colon *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Charles Percy (surgical resident) **Reed Adamson (surgical resident) **April Kepner (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Debridement **Surgery **Recommended lifestyle changes Bobby came into the hospital with severe stomach pain. He was also morbidly obese. When they lifted his belly, they found an infection. When he attempted to walk through a door after his oversized gurney wouldn't fit through a door, he broke his ankle. They determined that the infection was deep and said he needed surgery to debride the infected tissue. In surgery, he had unexpected bleeding due to a perforated colon. They were able to stop the bleeding and finish the surgery. They recommended that he make serious lifestyle changes. Jamie Anders *'Diagnosis:' **Knee injury *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Charles Percy (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Jamie came in with a knee injury after being hit while riding her bike. Callie took her into surgery to wire her patella back together. Her surgery was successful. Nancy Temple *'Diagnosis:' **Myocardial infarction **Ventricular wall rupture *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Nitroglycerin **Surgery Nancy, 39, came into the ER with nausea and dizziness. Teddy examined her and looked at her EKG and determined that she was having a heart attack. They started her on nitroglycerin and took her to the cath lab. She was later diagnosed with a ventricular wall rupture and had to be rushed into surgery, where she died. Music "Bless the Waves" - The Deer Tracks "Be My Thrill" - The Weepies "Wonder" - Jack Savoretti "Devil Tears" - Angus and Julia Stone "One Day Soon" - Luluc "Make It Without You" - Andrew Belle Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Diana Krall. *This episode scored 11.03 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 6x21-1.jpg 6x21-2.jpg 6x21-5.jpg 6x21-6.jpg 6x21-7.jpg 6x21-8.jpg 6x21-9.jpg 6x21-10.jpg 6x21-11.jpg 6x21-12.jpg 6x21-13.jpg 6x21-14.jpg 6x21-15.jpg 6x21-17.jpg 6x21-18.jpg 6x21-19.jpg 6x21-20.jpg 6x21-21.jpg 6x21-22.jpg 6x21-23.jpg 6x21-24.jpg 6x21-25.jpg Quotes :Melissa (to Meredith, Lexie, Alex, and Cristina when they're talking about her husband, Bobby): It's okay, I get it. You're trying to figure out how my husband and I managed to get a baby in here. There are some logistics involved. You want me to tell you? But first, how about you tell me how you like to do it with your husband. Or your girlfriend? Any favorite positions? Or kinks! Let's talk about that! Because I know you all must have a freak show of your own goin' on. Who wants to go first? No? Nobody? Okay. Well, it's probably none of my damn business anyway. ---- :Cristina (to Jackson):' You're a super, super sensitive man. You know, let me tell you what you saw today. I reflectively listened to a patient's concerns. I spoke to her in a language she could understand. I clearly stated the possible complications and probable outcomes. That's all you saw today... me kicking patient sensitivity's ass, so go be someone else's dish rag. ''(walks away) ---- :Charles:' I'm terrible at coming up with metaphors. I can never come up with them. :'Cristina:' Why? Because you're as dumb as a box of hammers? :'Charles:' See, that's a good one. You're an ass, but that was a good one. ---- :'Miranda' ''(reading from the sensitivity training book):''' Okay. "Use reflective listening. Repeat the patient's feelings back to them." Um... "I hear that you're concerned about the surgery. Let me explain the risks." :Alex' ''(to Cristina):' "I can see you like vegetables. After surgery, you might become one." ''(everyone laughs) ---- :Meredith:' Now I understand the sensitivity training. :'Cristina:' Yeah, no fat jokes. :'Miranda:' Yang, you're off the case. :'Cristina:' I said no fat jo... :'Miranda:' Goodbye. ---- :'Charles:' Wow. Should we have left you two alone? :'Callie:' What? :'Charles:' Getting a little steamy in there. :'Callie:' ''(laughs) Oh, gimme a break. I'm in a committed relationship. That was chit-chat. :Lexie: Yeah, there was steam. It was a steamy chit-chat. :Charles: With hand holding. :Callie: Yeah, physical contact is an important part of establishing a patient's trust. Bailey did patient sensitivity this morning. Did she teach you nothing? :Charles: So there was no flirting going on. I was just imagining that. :Callie: Yeah, sure. She was kinda flirty, and I was flirty back because I'm trying to put her at ease. Talking to the patient, the way the patient talks to you, makes them feel understood. And safe. And... you're morons. Oh, and a little pervy, jeez. ---- :Meredith: Hey, how's the deposition going? :Derek: Apparently, I can't tell you. :Meredith: Why? :Derek: Why did you tell Hunt what I told you? :Meredith: I didn't, I told him nothing. :Derek: He came to me and said you knew. :Meredith: I didn't, I told him nothing, I just looked at… :Derek: You looked at him. Meredith, when you're pissed, your face says everything. So now I have a staff that can't trust me. :Meredith: So, what am I supposed to do? Control my face? :Derek: Yes. Control your face. :Meredith: Maybe you shouldn't tell me things you don't want me to know. Control that! :Derek: Then I can't tell you anything. Then 80 percent of my day is off limits to you, and I don't want that. :Meredith: I don't want that either. I'm sorry. :Derek: I know, it's just... :Meredith: But I have to tell Cristina. :Derek: No. Damn it! What are we talking about? :Meredith: Owen lied to her. And he must have done that because he still wants Teddy. :Derek: Doesn't matter. :Meredith: Doesn't matter to you. Cristina is my best friend. I get that you're the Chief now, but she's still the person that she's always been. So am I supposed to stand around and watch her get hurt? What am I supposed to do? :Derek: Nothing. You do nothing. ---- :Miranda: Jokes. Don't make jokes about patients. Not in front of them, not even in private. Yang? :Cristina: What if the joke is really funny? :Miranda: It's not. Neither was that one. See Also de:Sensibilität fr:A fleur de peau Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes